


Children, Bikes and Rainbows

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: One Spiderkid and his Clan [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Babysitting, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Missions, Motorcycles, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Pride, Pride Parades, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Female Character, Trans Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: “How do we hire a babysitter on ridiculously short notice?” Scott asked Clint.Clint thought for a moment. “We don’t need a babysitter.”“We don’t?” Scott asked incredulously.Clint shook his head. “We have Peter.”-In which Peter babysits Clint's kids and Cassie and ends up in fairy wings, Steve teaches him how to ride a motorbike and Nat takes him to Pride.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salavora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salavora/gifts).



> Ta da! Part Nine!  
> Enjoy!  
> This one was so much fun to write.

Cassie, Cooper and Lila were jumping over the sofas and the cushions they had spread all over the floor. Nathaniel was sitting on an armchair, watching them and clapping as Cassie cartwheeled.

Clint and Scott were supervising from the kitchen, where they could see through the doorway to make sure no one got any serious injuries.

All was about as calm and peaceful as it was possible to be, given that there were three small-ish children pretending to be pirates and JARVIS was playing along with them.

Then the alarm went off.

Clint and Scott exchanged looks of horror as their children froze and looked to them for an explanation.

“Mr Barton and Mr Lang, you are needed at the hangar in fifteen minutes, you’ll be briefed in the jet.” JARVIS reported.

“Daddy, what’s going on?” Cassie asked.

“We need to go to work.” Scott said, standing up.

“Do you have to go?” Lila asked Clint.

Clint nodded.

“Who’s going to look after us?” Cooper asked. “Or do we have to go with you?”

“You need to stay here, buddy. It won’t be safe for you if you come with us.” Clint said.

“How do we hire a babysitter on ridiculously short notice?” Scott asked Clint.

Clint thought for a moment. “We don’t need a babysitter.”

“We don’t?” Scott asked incredulously.

Clint shook his head. “We have Peter.”

-

“Peter!” Tony yelled at Peter across the hanger. “What are you doing here?”

“The alarm went off.” Peter said blankly. “That means we have to go off and be Avengers.”

“Not today you don’t.” Tony said grimly.

Peter’s eyes furrowed. “Why not?”

“You need to stay and babysit Clint’s kids and Cassie.”

“ _What?”_

-

“Ned? Ned? Are you there?” Peter hissed down the phone.

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Ned asked.

“What do you do when you have to babysit your cousins?”

“I hide or pretend I have the flu.” Ned said simply.

“Thanks a lot.” Peter muttered. “I’ve got to babysit three kids and a toddler and I have no idea what to do.”

“Oh, too bad.” Ned didn’t sound sorry at all. “Good luck.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’ll let you know if I survive.”

He hung up and went to find his charges.

-

“JARVIS, where are the kids?” Peter asked as he jogged down the corridor.

“In the common room.”

Peter walked in and saw Cassie, Cooper and Lila sitting on the floor playing a board game. Nathaniel was rolling around on the floor.

“Hi.”

The children looked up at Peter.

“Who are you?” Lila asked.

“I’m Peter.” Peter said. “I’m your babysitter.”

Lila and Cooper exchanged a look of glee. “We’ve never been allowed a babysitter before!”

Peter gulped and began to worry.

“Where’ve our dads gone?” Cassie asked.

“No, no, no! We have to say our names too first!” Cooper said. “I’m Cooper.”

“I’m Lila.”

“I’m Cassie.”

“That’s Nate.” Cooper pointed to Nate. “He’s a toddler, he can’t do anything.”

“Okay. Well, your dads have had to go to work. They’ll be back later, but I’m going to look after you until they get back.” Peter explained.

“Where’ve they gone for their work?” Cassie asked.

“I don’t know. JARVIS, where’ve they gone?”

“The Avengers are dealing with an incident in Delaware.”

“Delaware?” Peter asked incredulously.

“Where’s Delaware?” Cassie asked.

“It’s near New Jersey.” Peter said.

“When will they be home?” Cooper asked.

“I don’t know.” Peter said quietly. “But JARVIS will tell us when they’re on their way back. What would you like to do now?”

“We’re playing pirates.”

“Okay?”

-

Peter played pirates.

He played pirates very well.

They made cutlasses out of cardboard and tin foil and found a YouTube video that showed them how to make paper hats. He let Cooper, Cassie and Lila push the sofas around to better resemble a ship and was more than happy to take on the role of the evil pirate trying to take the treasure of the other pirates- Cooper, Cassie and Lila- and their pet parrot- Nate.

Peter stood on one of the sofas, brandishing his cutlass. “I’ve come to plunder your loot and take it for my own!”

“Never!” Cassie roared and immediately jumped across the gap to start dueling Peter fearlessly. After a few moments, she slipped and fell down onto the heavily blanketed floor. “I’ve been killed!” she yelled.

She was completely fine.

She turned to face Cooper and Lila. “You must avenge the fallen! Make him walk the plank in my name!”

“You’ll never take me alive!” Peter yelled as Cooper and Lila launched a joint attack on him.

They quickly captured him and loosely tied his hands behind his back with the shoelace from a pair of Tony’s shoes that had been lying under the table.

“Make him walk the plank!” Cassie cheered from the floor.

“I thought you were dead!” Peter complained. “If you’re dead, you have to be quiet!”

“I’m not dead, I’m a mermaid ghost and I’ll talk all I want to!” Cassie yelled defiantly. “You’re a _prisoner_ , _you_ have to be quiet!”

Peter pouted.

“I want to be a ghost mermaid! Cannonball!” Cooper jumped off the sofa and pretended to splatter on the ground, then joined Cassie.

“Walk the plank you dastardly foe!” Lila waved her cutlass at Peter’s back, then gave him a shove.

He landed in an ungainly heap on the floor and was immediately attacked by Cooper, Cassie and Lila again.

“We’re tickle sharks!” Lila declared. “We’re going to tickle you forever!”

They were thrilled by Peter’s shrieks of laughter when they tickled him and even Nate joined in.

Eventually, Peter called a truce and they all lay on the floor, getting their breath back. “What d’you wanna do now?” Peter asked.

“I’m hungry.” Cooper said.

“Me too.” Cassie said.

“Me three.” Lila said.

“Me four. OK, I’ll go and-” Peter stopped when he heard his phone start to ring. “It’s Tony. Let me answer this and then we’ll have something to eat, okay?”

“Let’s play ninjas.” Cooper declared and they began to amuse themselves as Peter went into a corner to answer his phone.

“Hey Dad, everything okay?”

“He called you Dad!” Sam cheered over the phone.

“You’re on speaker.” Tony said dryly.

“Oh. Hey everyone!”

“Hey Peter!” the Avengers chorused.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked.

“We’re all finished up here and we’re on out way back now.” Tony said. “Everyone’s fine and it wasn’t anything to worry about. Everything alright with you?”

“We’re all fine.” Peter said brightly. “We’ve been playing pirates.”

“Did they make you walk the plank?” Clint asked.

“Yep, and then I got attacked by tickle sharks.” Peter peered around the door frame. “They’re currently playing ninjas and Nate is the head of the Mafia.”

“That’s my godson!” Nat cheered.

“Have you fed them?” Scott asked.

“I’m just about to get some food.” Peter glanced at the clock. “I could make them an early dinner so you guys don’t have to feed them when you get back.”

“That would be brilliant.”

“OK. I’ll see you later. Love you dad!” Peter said cheerily.

"Love you too kid.”

The call ended and Peter put his phone in his pocket. “Who wants to help me make dinner?”

-

Peter managed to wrangle the three eldest children into aprons and had them chopping carrots while he cooked pasta and found a tin of fish, all the while balancing Nate on his hip.

Peter returned from the pantry to find pieces of carrot scatted over the floor. “How are you getting on?” he asked, without really having a reason for doing so as he could plainly see the answer. He looked pointedly down at the carrot on the floor and Cooper, Cassie and Lila looked at him guiltily.

“Why don’t you set the table and I’ll sort out the rest of dinner?” Peter suggested.

“Ok.” Cooper said. “Where are the plates?”

“They are in the cupboard next to the dishwasher and the drawer next to that has silverware in it.”

Peter began chopping a new set of carrots, occasionally pausing to readjust Nate’s position. Nate began to pull on Peter’s hair. “Buddy, can you let go of my hair? I need to- ah- start cooking these carrots. Oh shoot.”

The pasta was boiling over and Peter hastily turned the heat down. He put the carrots into a pot with water and started boiling it, then looked over to the dining table and smiled. Cassie, Cooper and Lila were having a very serious discussion over who should have which colour of plastic plate- Tony had made a large investment into kitchenware that could survive children when kids started turning up regularly at the Tower and spending extended periods of time there- based on the game of Pirates from earlier that day.

Soon enough, the pasta was cooked and Peter took the food into the dining room and set the food down on the table. He called the kids into dinner and sat down with Nate on his lap.

Cassie, Cooper and Lila took their places and looked at him for their next instruction.

Peter smiled at them. “You can start eating.”

“Yay!”

-

After dinner there were spoonfuls of peanut butter for pudding and then Peter made the executive decision that cleaning the table and the kitchen could wait until after the kids had gone to bed. The Avengers still weren’t back and it was too early to put any of the kids to bed because they were far too energetic to get any sleep. Peter began playtime again.

“Can we play dressing up?” Cassie asked.

“Have you got any clothes for dressing up in?” Peter asked.

Lila nodded. “We have a box of dressing up things under that sofa. It’s our Tower Dressing Up Box. At home we have a bigger one.”

“I’ve got a dressing up box at home too.” Casssie said. “I’ve got a fairy outfit.”

“We’ve got fairy outfits in the box!” Cooper said. “We should be fairies!”

And that is how Peter ended up wearing fairy wings and twirling round the living room while Cooper, Cassie, Lila and Nate scored him on his dancing.

-

The Avengers returned an hour later. Peter, though he had surprisingly loved looking after the four kids, was more than happy to pass them over to Clint and Scott.

“How did the mission go?” Peter asked Tony, after hugging him hello.

“It was good. How about you?” Tony peered into the kitchen and caught sight of the mess. “You’d better clear that up.”

“I will.” Peter promised. “It was great.”

Clint returned from putting his kids to bed in a spare room. “Wonderful. You can babysit again.”

-

“Hey Peter!” Steve called out to Peter as he walked past him in the gym one day.

“Yeah?”

“D’you wanna learn how to ride a motorcycle?”

Peter’s eyes lit up.

-

“Bruce!” Tony called. He was standing at the window in the lab, looking out over the grounds of the compound. “Come and see this!”

Bruce walked over to stand next to him. “Is that-”

“I think it is.” Tony said grimly. “And- the little rat! That’s Steve showing him how to do it!”

“We need to go and stop him.” Bucky said.

Tony shook his head, grabbed a loudspeaker and opened the window, which he leaned out of. “Peter Parker and Steve Rogers, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!”

-

Steve and Peter were standing next to each other on the grass, looking sheepishly down at their feet.

Tony and Bruce were standing opposite them, looking fierce and glaring. Nat, Bucky, Sam and Clint were standing a few meters away, watching on with popcorn.

“What have you got to say for yourself?” Tony demanded. “Peter?”

“Nothing.” Peter said in a small voice.

“And Steve!” Tony turned to him with even more ferocity. “Why were you teaching my fifteen-year-old son how to ride a motorbike without asking my permission first?”

“I thought he might like to learn.” Steve said guiltily.

“One: he is young. Two: it’s really dangerous! Three: you took my bikes without permission!” Tony seemed to be most annoyed about the last point.

“You never use them.” Steve muttered.

Tony shot him a fuming look and he shut up.

“You’re grounded. Both of you.”

“Oh come on!” Peter was not impressed.

Nat, Sam, Bucky and Clint were in hysterics.

Steve was in shock. “I’ve never been grounded before.”

-

“Have we got any training on this weekend?” Peter asked Nat one afternoon when she was helping him with homework.

“No, why?” Natasha asked.

“It’s Pride this weekend.” Peter said quietly. “Can we go?”

“Are you still grounded?”

“No.”

“I don’t see why not, then.” Nat said. “I’m pretty sure Steve and Bucky are going anyway. Any particular reason you want to go?”

“I’ve wanted to go for ages.” Peter admitted. “But this is the first year I feel safe enough to.”

Nat stood up and hugged him wordlessly.

-

Nat took Peter to the parade.

Steve and Bucky were throwing environmentally-friendly confetti at people from a float and Tony was flying suits around Central Park stealing placards from protesters.

Peter had a pride flag around his shoulders at the start of the day and glitter in his hair by the end of it. He was beaming from ear to ear when they got back from the Compound.

“Did you have fun?” Pepper greeted them at the door.

Peter nodded.

Pepper smiled at the glitter in his hair. “Go and have a shower. We’re having pizza when Steve, Bucky and Tony get back.”

Pepper left to answer a phone call from her brother and Peter thanked Nat for taking him to the parade.

“No. Thank _you_ , for being brave enough to be yourself in a world that doesn’t always accept you.” Nat smiled. “You give me hope in the future.”

Peter looked down at the floor, swallowed, then looked Natasha dead in the eye. “I will make you proud.”


	2. Bikes Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bikes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salvora asked for more, so I wrote more.

“Hey Peter!” Steve beckoned Peter over to the garage door. “Wanna learn to ride a motorbike?”

Peter paused. “I would, but won’t I get in trouble?”

“Nah, you’ll be fine.” Steve opened the garage door and walked in. “Jarvis, what do you think Peter should start off with?”

“I think you would probably be the best choice of that, sir.” Jarvis said primly.

Steve laughed. “Removing all responsibility and liability. Smart move, Jarvis.”

Peter followed him to the line of motorbikes on stands and watched as he took one out.

“You know how to ride a normal bike?” Steve checked.

“Yeah.”

“It’s like riding a bike, except you don’t have to pedal so your weight isn’t on your feet so much. And you have to use your hands more. Plus if you fall off, the consequences are way worse, but you’ve got superpowers so you’ll probably be all right.”

“Steve, you’re beginning to sound more and more like my Dad.”

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure."

Steve tossed a helmet at Peter. “Give it a try.”

Peter put the helmet on and climbed on the bike. “Are you sure I won’t get into trouble?”

“On second thought, no.”

“I’m gonna try anyway.” Peter decided and set off.

Steve waited with baited breath.

“THIS IS AWESOME!”

Half an hour later, a window opened and Tony Stark started yelling.


	3. More Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Pride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salavora asked for more, so more I wrote!  
> Come follow me on tumblr! @silvermyfanwy

“Have you been to pride before?” Peter asked Nat as they walked up the street towards where the Parade was being held.

She nodded. “Once. A few years ago, in Amsterdam. I was on a mission, but it was a quiet day and there were a lot of people, so I had an excuse to rent a flat that overlooked the route.” she smiled. “I had the window open and I watched the whole thing, in the sun, with Fury yelling at me in my ear piece.”

“Was it fun?”

Natasha nodded. “I would have liked to have been closer, but it was the closest I’d ever been to something like that.”

“Are you-” Peter hesitated. “Are you queer?”

“Transgender.” Nat said quietly. “Got born with the wrong body.”

“I’m bi.” Peter said.

The parade came into sight.

Natasha grinned at Peter. “Then we’d better go and find you a pride flag, spiderbi.”

“That was an awful joke,” Peter said, despite having laughed at it anyway. “And we need to find you a pride flag too.”

Natasha smiled. “I guess we do.”


End file.
